Carol of the Bells
by Caro Ji
Summary: Hacia frío fuera y dentro, todo el tiempo era lo mismo pero algo tenía que cambiar. SaiGen, temática homosexual. AU.
1. Preludio

**Carol of the Bells**

 _Resumen: Hacia frío fuera y dentro, todo el tiempo era lo mismo pero algo tenía que cambiar. SaiGen, temática homosexual. AU._

 _Disclaimer: definitivamente OPM no me pertenece, de ser así Genos sería la waifu de Saitama desde el primer capítulo, así que supongo que créditos a su creador y al estudio que animó el manga._

 _Advertencias: temática homosexual durante el relato, si no te gusta no sé qué haces aquí, probablemente algo OCC (discúlpenme por ello, pero cada que hago AU, eso pasa XD)._

 _Gracias a quienes leen esto :3.y a mi beta en esta maravillosa historia: Enigmatek_

:::::::

Genos caminaba por la acera tranquilamente, se detuvo y miró pasar a otro peatón, desinteresado regresó la mirada hacia enfrente y siguió su camino. Colocó las manos en los bolsillos de sus viejos y rasgados jeans, pronto nevaría y él no deseaba dormir en la calle, pero tampoco regresar con el Doctor Kuseno. Seguramente trataría de convencerlo de nuevo, Genos se negaría, le gritaría al viejo por ser tan insistente, lo empujarla al salir y azotaría la puerta para demostrar cuan molesto estaba. Pero esa tarde no deseaba pelear con quien fuera su padre adoptivo. Suspiró cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire agitó su cabello rubio y golpeó su cara. Tenía que encontrar a alguien y pronto.

Caminó hacia la parte menos conocida de Ciudad Z y entró al edificio más horrible y apestoso del área, probablemente se caería en algún momento. Sin embargo, eso no importó cuando aquel bar abrió sus puertas y permitió la entrada de todo tipo de situaciones: prostitutas, drogas, alcohol adulterado y muchas cosas más. En ocasiones se hacían fiestas de swingers(1), en otras orgias; las fiestas de SM(2) nunca faltaban y como cada primer sábado del mes, la fiesta de lo prohibido: incesto, violaciones y menores de edad. En esa fiesta había sido la primera vez de Genos; a sus quince años, poco después de la muerte de sus padres. Cuando se quedó solo.

Con ello vinieron más visitas al bar, así como reconocimiento y grandes pagos en efectivo.

Después de 4 años, Genos era conocido por la mayoría de quienes visitaban el viejo edificio. Pasaba noches de pasión y sexo salvaje con los hombres, y pláticas y salidas entretenidas con las mujeres. En ocasiones repetía con la misma persona, pero cambiaba rápidamente para evitar el hábito y que alguien creyera que Genos le pertenecía. Eso era una mierda, nadie era su dueño y no necesitaba de nadie, solo tal vez de su dinero.

Tan pronto como Dinero, el gordinflón que era dueño del edificio lo vio entrar corrió a su lado. Genos siempre traía buenas ganancias y también clientes, cada vez mejores y más adinerados.

—Bienvenido Genos, supongo que no vuelves a casa hoy — el rubio asintió y miró alrededor evaluando a todos — ¡Maravilloso! Entonces andando, hay alguien que espera conocerte — Dinero lo empujó y lo llevó al segundo piso del edificio, entraron a un cuarto privado y no se sorprendió al ver al estúpido de Mumen. Bufó y se giró para salir.

— ¡Hey, Genos! ¿Tienes miedo o que sucede? — de nuevo se giró y miró al castaño con profundo odio.

—Ni miedo ni nada Mumen, pero con tipos como tú es mejor ahorrarse la energía —, decidido, salió de la habitación y mandó al carajo a Dinero cuando lo alcanzó, después de pedirle disculpas a Mumen.

—Ya te había aclarado esto, Dinero. Vuelve a insistir con tus estúpidos clientes como Mumen y te juro que algo saldrá muy mal — Genos había tomado al viejo por las solapas de su saco y lo sujetaba contra la pared. Suspiró y lo soltó, situaciones como esa lo hacían odiarlo.

—Me voy, probablemente consigo algo mejor en media hora — giró sobre sus talones y regreso al primer piso. Quería bailar, encontrar a alguien que lo acompañará y le diera un techo para dormir, aunque podía ir con Bang y pedirle posada en su dojo, esa sería su última opción. Caminó hasta la barra del bar y pidió un Shrm(3), ya lo agregaría a la cuenta de Dinero por haberlo hecho enojar. Recorrió el bar y la pista de baile con la mirada. Nada interesante, algunos hombres le dirigían miradas seductoras y las mujeres reían cada que posaba sus orbes sobre ellas. Esa no era su intención al ir aquel lugar, necesitaba un techo y una cama caliente donde dormir.

Se puso en camino hacia la parte exclusiva y entró después de que Tanktop Tiger lo dejó pasar. De nuevo se encontró con miradas sobre él, hasta que vio a un hombre de gafas. Su corte de cabello hacía que uno de sus ojos se cubriera, llevaba un traje negro a la medida, y una cortaba púrpura resaltaba entre el negro de su camisa; y su sonrisa era encantadora. Genos se acercó a su mesa, tan pronto estuvo delante de él, notó el tono verdoso de su cabello negro. El hombre lo miró y ninguno de los dos apartó su vista. Sin ningún remordimiento el hombre les dijo a sus acompañantes que se largarán, con sus ojos posados sobre el chico de cabello de oro, piel blanca y orbes doradas. Era un espécimen especial y raro. Genos sonrió cuando todos se habían ido y tomó asiento a lado del hombre.

—Bonsoir Genos, encantado de conocerte — el hombre tomó su mano y le dio un beso.

Tal vez era su primera vez en la "Casa Dorada", pero incluso él sabía quién era Genos, después de escuchar tanto alboroto por parte de los que lo rodeaban.

—Probablemente el gusto sería mío, si conociera tu nombre — dijo Genos entre coqueto y con sorna.

—Pero que gran error el mío, me disculpo Genos, yo soy Genus—. El hombre hizo una ridícula reverencia y Genos río, había encontrado a su nuevo benefactor.

…

Genos pasó ese día y otros más bajo el cuidado de Genus. No era el típico hombre de negocios con los que solía rodearse, pero un científico era un cambio significativo. Rodó en la cama de dosel y miró al techo, el color verde cubría en gran parte el cuarto en distintos tonos, todo en compañía de un gris. De desearlo el rubio podía quedarse ahí, pero no creía que el científico fuera a estar satisfecho con él, después de conocerlo mejor. Sería mejor irse tan pronto volviera para hablar con él.

…

Genus no volvió hasta casi una semana después y Genos ya estaba furioso por encontrarse encerrado ahí. El lame botas y guardaespaldas personal de Genus le había prohibido salir y el rubio odió eso. Trató de escapar en varias ocasiones, pero siempre era regresado a sus habitaciones por Asura Kabuto. Odió al hombre cara de perro buldog con aliento a cigarrillos y whiskey. Al final se había rendido.

—Esto es maravilloso, Genos — el científico llevaba el cabello revuelto y una bata cubría su ropa de diseñador—. Mi experimento casi está listo y pronto, solo tú y yo tendremos la perfección absoluta — una mueca desagradable apareció en el rostro del moreno —. Seremos superiores a todos aquí.

Una risa desquiciada y una postura rara fueron todo lo que necesitó Genos para saber que otra vez se había metido en un buen lio.

…

De alguna manera, lo peor ya había pasado y ahora, Genos solo estaba interesado en regresar a su casa. Su hogar, donde sería regañado por el profesor, pero era un detalle mínimo.

Intentó mover su cuerpo a través de la calle pero sus piernas ya no reaccionaban, el centro de Ciudad Z aún estaba lejos de ahí y estaba cansado. Kabuto no lo había dejado ir hasta que estuvo satisfecho de golpearlo, probablemente tenía algún hueso roto y no dejaba de salir sangre de su nariz. Los cardenales en su rostro serían visibles una semana por lo menos. Se hizo la nota mental de nunca volver a enredarse con un científico loco.

Se deslizó por la pared de un edificio que parecía nuevo o al menos más habitado que el resto de la zona. Quería dormir, eso era todo.

Pensó en cuan irónico era todo, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde el incidente con sus padres y el bastardo que los asesinó. Recordó la tonada del villancico que tenían puesto en el reproductor esa Navidad antes de la cena y comenzó a tararearla suavemente, desde ese día la había odiado pero resonaba en su cabeza insistiendo una y otra vez.. Recordó también al hombre, a su pistola y lo que les hizo a todos.

Su padre le había dicho que corriera y se ocultara cuando escucharon el grito de su madre desde la sala, él obedeció sin rechistar y con lágrimas empezando a acumularse. Desde su escondido debajo de la mesa del comedor, escuchó como su padre daba un alarido de dolor y un golpe seco. Intentó en vano calmar su llanto y luego todo fue negro.

Recordaba vagamente que el hombre lo había golpeado, arrastrado a la sala y violado. Tenía solo quince años cuando todo sucedió y aún estaba mal. Se sentía enfermo de sí mismo. Enfermo de todo.

…

Se había dormido en una posición incómoda y el cuerpo le estaba reclamando, sintió un golpe en el pie pero lo ignoró. No estaba de humor para enfrentarse a otro idiota ese día.

—Supongo que está muerto – escuchó una voz masculina, el crujir de una bolsa plástica y como se rascaban — ¿deberé arrastrarlo a otro lado? No quiero muertos aquí – el sonido de ropa moviéndose lo hizo abrir sus ojos.

Un hombre calvo lo veía, traía un traje deportivo azul y una bolsa de mini super en la mano, y estaba de cuclillas frente a él. Su expresión era boba y estúpida.

—Veamos… ¿tienes algo roto?

—No lo sé — su respuesta seca no le importó al hombre.

—Bueno, entonces te llevaré a mi departamento, tengo vendas y alcohol para limpiarte esas heridas.

Genos no entendió la amabilidad del calvo, pero aun así tomó su mano cuando la tendió para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

:::::::

Notas:

Swingers: personas que mantienen una relación estable (lo suficiente XD) pero que suelen realizar o asistir a fiestas en donde comparten a su pareja o se relacionan con otras parejas, siempre teniendo límites.

SM: creo yo, que todos tenemos referencia de que significa pero por si acaso… significa sadomasoquismo.

Shmr: coctel a base de whisky, con licor de menta, jugo de naranja y vermut seco. Se suele servir en una copa para Martini y es muy delicioso.

Notas Finales:

Este sería el primer capítulo (yo citando lo obvio) y creo que si va a ser un fanfic completo :3 (aún no tengo idea de la proporción de capítulos, pero me estoy poniendo al corriente con el manga para tener más ideas).

Gracias a quienes leyeron hasta aquí.


	2. Encuentros Furtivos

**Carol of the Bells**

 **Encuentros Furtivos**

 _Resumen: Hacia frío fuera y dentro, todo el tiempo era lo mismo pero algo tenía que cambiar. SaiGen, temática homosexual. AU._

 _Disclaimer: definitivamente OPM no me pertenece, de ser así Genos sería la waifu de Saitama desde el primer capítulo, así que supongo que créditos a su creador y al estudio que animó el manga._

 _Advertencias: temática homosexual durante el relato, si no te gusta no sé qué haces aquí, probablemente algo OCC (discúlpenme por ello, pero cada que hago AU, eso pasa XD)._

 _Gracias a mi beta en esta maravillosa historia: Enigmatek_

 _Notas de la Autora: Bueno… no sé qué decir, solo que lamento todo este retraso de tres semanas, esperaba actualizar cada semana como mínimo y como máximo cada tres, pero nada nunca me sale como lo planeo. En fin… mi perorata es lo de menos TTwTT_

 _Gracias a quienes aún van a seguir leyendo y aquí vamos :3…_

:::::::

Los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación, ignorando las cortinas blancas y calentando el lugar, el futón azul y blanco, las vendas y la piel de Genos. El tipo calvo lo había ayudado de manera desinteresada y ahora se encontraba ahí, acostado, con vendas cubriendo sus heridas y los cardenales de su rostro. Escuchó claramente como corría el agua del baño, después la puerta abrirse y el arrastrar de las pantuflas contra el piso de madera. 

Te ves como arte moderno, chico — la voz del hombre sonó clara desde su lugar en la cocina — Si te sientes mejor, puedes irte cuando quieras. 

Genos asintió, aunque no esperaba que el calvo lo viera. Y sin saber porque razón, se quedó más tiempo del necesario. Se sentía realmente bien y era acogedor y agradable estar ahí, rodeado por el sonido de comida siendo preparada, el murmullo de las voces de la televisión, del pitido que dejaba escapar la calefacción y del calor que lo abrigaba en el desgastado futón. Era como si estuviera en casa, con sus padres. 

Sonrió sin pensarlo e inesperadamente el calvo estaba frente a él. Su expresión aburrida no decía mucho y Genos no entendía que sucedía con el tipo de buzo azul. 

—¿Quieres comer? Tengo sopa de alga — su dedo señaló la pequeña mesa que al parecer usaba como comedor, Genos asintió — ¡Perfecto! Entonces quítate… 

Y sin esperarlo de nuevo, Genos se vio atrapado en el futón, cuando el calvo lo empujó hacia un lado para colocar la mesa frente al televisor. Se arrodilló y al instante se arrepintió, un agudo dolor le atravesó la espalda y sus piernas estaban cansadas, seguramente estaba más herido de lo que pensaba. 

—¡Oh! Lo siento amigo, olvidé que estás muy lastimado — el hombre aburrido lo ayudó a sentarse y de inmediato le ofreció un tazón lleno de sopa —. Esta es mi forma de disculpa. 

Genos dejó salir un último alarido de dolor cuando acomodó sus piernas, tomó el tazón y disfrutó de la sopa. Estaba deliciosa. No sabía explicarlo, pero recuerdos felices lo inundaron. Recuerdos de sus padres sonriendo en una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños, del doctor compartiendo su primera cena juntos, de distintos amantes con los que había disfrutado y varios más. 

—Gracias… — Genos dudó pero aun así preguntó - ¿Porqué me ayudas? No soy tu amigo, ni tu problema. 

El calvo lo miró desconcertado y asintió dándole la razón. 

—Eso es cierto, pero no es como si fuera mejor dejarte afuera muriendo ¿o sí? —. La expresión del hombre no había cambiado y la respuesta había satisfecho a Genos, aunque solo una parte. 

Genos estaba en casa con el Doctor Kuseno y los infinitos regaños no acababan. 

—Sigo sin entender porqué haces esto Genos — la nueva venda que estaba colocando el doctor le apretaba y seguramente su padrastro lo sabía pero era su silenciosa forma de decirle que lo extrañaba y cuán preocupado había estado por esas semanas en las que no regreso a casa —. No quiero prohibirte salir, pero si esto continúa tendré que encerrarte y darte trabajo de secretaria, aunque no seas chica y no te rías Genos, que no es divertido. 

El rubio no podía contener su alegría, sabía que alguien lo quería y que cada regaño era parte de ese cariño. También sabía cuán idiota se veía detrás de un escritorio recibiendo llamadas y organizando agendas, el doctor ya lo había intentado y ambos sabían que era un fracaso en ello. 

—No me río — Genos le sonrió a su padrastro y lo abrazó ligeramente - Solo estoy feliz de que estés aquí, gracias. 

Kuseno no supo que decir, Genos no se comportaba así y era muy extraño eso. No sabía si preocuparse o dejarlo pasar. 

Genos pasó ese tiempo en casa contando los días, y divirtiéndose jugando, o yendo a visitar a Bang. Era un deleite derrotar a todos sus alumnos, bueno a su único alumno. Al menos era persistente el chico. 

No había vuelto a la "Casa Dorada" y aún recibía llamadas y mensajes por parte de Dinero. El viejo era muy obstinado y eso molestaba a Genos, pero siempre terminaba restándole importancia. 

Mientras andaba en la calle, vio al calvo que le ayudó; estaba muy lejos de su casa. 

El centro de Ciudad Z se caracterizaba por tener grandes centros comerciales, boutiques modernas y elegantes, parques limpios y por personas amables, y algunas otras, embusteras y malvadas. Todo era diferente de la zona fantasma de la Cuidad, donde estaba la "Casa Dorada" y el edificio de apartamentos donde vivía el calvo. 

Genos se sorprendió de sí mismo, al encontrarse siguiendo al hombre aburrido. Se ocultaba detrás de cada cartel, bote de basura y árbol que estuviera entre ambos. Ambos llegaron a un callejón y Genos dudó si era una buena idea seguirlo más o regresar, esperó unos minutos para ver si el calvo salía del oscuro pasillo pero no ocurrió. Diez. Quince. Dieciocho. Veinte minutos y no regresaba. Genos entró haciendo una mueca desdeñosa, no se veía como un lugar muy seguro. 

Su sorpresa aumentó cuando encontró unas escaleras subterráneas, bajó lentamente esperando que pasará algo malo pero su camino fue tranquilo. Cuando llegó a los últimos escalones, lo pudo ver. Un letrero de neón rojo lo detuvo y este rezaba únicamente la frase "Good Night", era desconcertante y no podía saber que esperar con solo ese cartel y la vieja puerta doble de madera. 

Genos escuchó claramente que unos pasos acercarse, venían de la escalera, en ese momento tuvo miedo. Un miedo que no había sentido desde hace cuatro años. Esperó y vio como un hombre de cabello rosado y alborotado apareció, sus desgastados jeans contrastaban con su saco carmesí y su camisa blanca. Sus percings hicieron un tintineo cuando movió su cabeza para enfocar a Genos, el rubio no se sorprendió pero le parecía demasiado sospechoso. Los orbes verdes del desconocido se detuvieron cuando Genos retrocedió un poco e hizo un gesto despectivo. 

—¿Piensas entrar o no? - una voz grave inundó el pequeño espacio entre las escaleras y la puerta y Genos de nuevo sintió temor. Al final solo pudo negar con la cabeza — ¡Perfecto! Entonces, tú te lo pierdes. 

El hombre empujó la puerta y desapareció. 

Genos regresó a casa. 

El dojo de Bang era demasiado tranquilo para Genos, pero siempre le había gustado el lugar. Respiró hondo y llenó sus pulmones del aire puro que corría por la montaña. Demasiado tranquilo. 

Vio a Charanko intentar golpear un saco de arena y cuando lo logró, el saco lo arrojó al piso. Una carcajada salió de lo más profundo de su estómago y el aprendiz de Bang se sonrojó. 

—Charanko, deja eso —. Bang había regresado, eso quería decir diversión —. Ve a la cocina y trae algo para Genos y para mí, anda y no vuelvas a avergonzarme. 

El chico salió disparado después de hacer un reverencia y con la cara roja hasta las orejas. Genos río. 

—No entiendo porque Charanko sigue aquí, pensé que se iría igual que los demás después de lo de Garou —. Bang se sorprendió pero de inmediato regresó a su calma habitual. 

—Es persistente, solo eso. 

Genos asintió, él sabía eso de primera mano. En ocasiones le gustaría ser como él. 

Faltaban solo dos días para que fuera Navidad y las cosas se habían calmado. Dinero había dejado de insistirle a Genos que regresará y el doctor también había desistido. Para su suerte, no se volvió a encontrar con el calvo y aunque tenía esa insistente duda que lo hacía regresar y regresar al extraño callejón, no lograba empujar la puerta y entrar. Siempre con miedo y los latidos de su corazón repiqueteando en sus oídos como un tambor. 

El lunes de esa semana y las próximas festividades tenían a todos de un lado a otro buscando los regalos perfectos y las decoraciones para el árbol que seguramente pondrían en el centro de sus salas. 

Genos vio distraído a un pequeño que tiraba de la mano de su madre hacia una tienda de juguetes, vio como el niño hablaba alegre con su madre mientras le decía qué era cada una de las cajas que estaban en el escaparate y cuáles serían las que le llevaría San Nicolás por Navidad, su madre asentía y le aseguraba que mientras él siguiera portándose bien, todo eso y más tendría el miércoles en la mañana. El infante asintió feliz y ambos se fueron. 

El nudo en el estómago de Genos no había desaparecido desde que una semana antes cuando había recordado cuantos días faltaban para la festividad y tampoco lo haría hasta que iniciará la primavera el próximo año. Meditó la idea de volver a casa y de inmediato la desechó. No quería ver la cara afligida del doctor. No quería verse así mismo lamentando la muerte de sus padres. E incluso su misma muerte.

… 

El martes, Genos se alegró de encontrar a TankTop Tiger cerca del centro de Ciudad Z. Probablemente él sería una buena distracción y con suerte volvería a tener una buena noche de flirteo con un espectacular amante. 

—¡Hey Genos! 

—Hola Tiger — Genos se alegró de no haber tenido que iniciar el contacto entre ellos. 

—Hace ya mucho que no te veo por el club, ¿qué has estado haciendo? 

Genos suspiró, no esperaba que el hermano menor de los Top fuera tan perspicaz, incluso creía que ambos eran idiotas. 

—No mucho en realidad y tienes razón no he vuelto desde que conocí a Genus y no tengo ninguna intención de volver por el momento. 

—Eso no es muy habitual en ti, siempre vas de pareja en pareja, que parece que los cambias tan constantemente como a tus calzoncillos. 

Genos hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió, al menos Tiger era alguien con quien se podía hablar sin tapujos. 

—Entonces... ¿te puedo invitar una copa? 

Era cierto que no eran tan idiotas. Genos asintió y siguió por las calles a Tiger, llegaron a uno de los pocos bares que recibía a todo tipo de clientela y si no era así, al menos se hacían de la vista gorda.

Disfrutaron de la música que invitaba a bailar a todos los pobres diablos que no tenían con quien pasar la víspera de Navidad, bebieron como si no hubiera un mañana y se recargaron uno contra otro cuando intentaban caminar para llegar a la casa de Tiger. 

Esa noche Genos dejó que Tiger hiciera todo lo que quería con él y aun sabiendo eso, el amante en turno adoró y alabó el cuerpo del rubio. Hacía cada paso y toque con una reverencia sin igual. Esa noche con seguridad, Genos fue amado. 

Todo era demasiado calculado, casi perfecto. 

Las caricias, los roces, las palabras de amor y los susurros en el oído. 

Genos se permitió eso y también le dio libertad a Tiger. 

Al finalizar todo, Genos estaba sumido en el antipático susurro de saber que Tiger lo quería para él, pero el rubio no era de nadie. 

Y no deseaba ser de nadie. 

La mañana de Navidad inició sin novedades, excepto tal vez por la maldita estación de radio que escuchaba Tiger. Todos los villancicos conocidos estaban siendo transmitidos y los nervios de Genos estaban siendo destrozados. 

"Carol of the Bells" empezó a sonar y no lo soportó más, eso era demasiado. Tomó sus cosas y no se molestó en contestar los gritos de Tiger preguntándole a donde iba. 

A donde iba y que hacía era lo de menos. En ese momento sólo quería olvidar todo. Odiaba la Navidad. Odiaba todos esos estúpidos _jingles_. Odiaba a la radio. Odiaba… odiaba a todo el mundo. 

Las lágrimas empañaron su visión, pero no se detuvo. Deseó fervientemente que fuera Marzo y no finales de año. La primavera era alegre y siempre había animado a Genos. Kuseno se había vuelto su primavera después de la muerte de sus padres. 

Buscó desesperado el camino a casa, quería estar con el Doctor, con su _padre._

El coro del villancico continuó repiqueteando en sus oídos, así como el atronador sonido de su corazón; sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar. 

Se detuvo cuando chocó y trastabillo hacia atrás, cayó sobre sus nalgas y su pantalón de inmediato empezó a mojarse con la nieve que había caído durante la noche, las mangas de su sudadera azul también se mojaron pero no le importó cuando empezó a secar sus lágrimas con ella. 

Trato de enfocar contra quien había chocado y se detuvo de inmediato cuando vio una enorme figura. Era él. 

Un grito de profundo terror salió desde el fondo de su ser, y que tan pronto apareció, se detuvo. Una mano le cubrió la boca para que se callara. Sus orbes doradas se llenaron de pánico y miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. 

Quería esconderse y no salir nunca más. Tenía el mismo miedo que había experimentado cuando era un simple niño. Deseó por un instante, haber muerto. 

Quería gritar de nuevo. Pero se desmayó.

:::::::

 _Notas Finales:_

 _Y de nuevo no tengo palabras… Me gusto como quedo esto y espero que a ustedes también :D así como espero no les moleste mi extraño manejo de los personajes, creo que de hecho se va a volver aún más extraño (lo digo por mis raras ideas para el siguiente capítulo) pero en fin…_

 _Y por último, pero no menos importante GRACIAS A: pixiedream2, NaruGalletas, Macori Alpha y a Pokazhi, por su hermosos RW._

 _Gracias también a: Macori Alpha, Merce Edelstein, NaruGalletas, Pau-Neko, Pokazhi y a Ukeshi is Paradise. Quienes le dieron seguir a este fanfic. Y gracias a: Hamano Emichan, Merce Edelstein y a chabis, por agregar a favoritos._

 _Tratado de responder todos y si no lo hago díganme, luego se me olvida XD_


	3. Bolitas de Queso

_Resumen: Hacia frío fuera y dentro, todo el tiempo era lo mismo pero algo tenía que cambiar. SaiGen, temática homosexual. AU._

 _Disclaimer: definitivamente OPM no me pertenece, de ser así Genos sería la waifu de Saitama desde el primer capítulo, así que supongo que créditos a su creador y al estudio que animó el manga._

 _Advertencias: temática homosexual durante el relato, si no te gusta no sé qué haces aquí, probablemente algo OCC (discúlpenme por ello, pero cada que hago AU, eso pasa XD)._

 _Gracias a mi beta en esta maravillosa historia: Enigmatek_

 _Notas de la Autora: Intentar actualizar en vacaciones es difícil cuando no tienes internet encasa así que comprendan el retraso (según yo iba a publicarlo en miércoles, pero bueno..)_

 _Gracias a quienes leen y aquí vamos :3…_

 **:::::::**

 **BOLITAS DE QUESO(1)**

Las mejores personas las puedes encontrar en el lugar menos inimaginable y eso fue lo que ocurrió con Saitama.

"Good Night" lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y era aceptado como uno más ahí.

…

Cuando recién cumplió sus veintiún años, se topó con la sorpresa de ser despedido y con el deber de buscar un nuevo empleo.

Su vida dio uno giró drástico con ello y al principio no supo manejarlo, pasó por una profunda decepción y agonía. Se sentía inútil y poco necesario. Parecía un costal de huesos y carne andante, casi podía presumir de ser un zombie en vida, pero ni para eso tenía ánimo o fuerza.

Estaba solo y se sentía desfallecer en algún momento; pero no sucedió como él esperaba.

Fue hasta que se encontró con el drogadicto de sudadera roja que intentaba enfocarlo con su mirada pérdida. "Me gusta esa mirada tuya, es igual a la mía" habían sido sus palabras y con ello también dio inicio a su nueva etapa de vida. Saitama estaba decidido a no parecerse de nuevo a aquel chico; tenía que hacer algo.

Fue entonces que durante el largo proceso que inició, conoció a Dogman. Un sujeto raro que usaba un gorro en forma de can y siempre traía consigo un collar en el cuello. Podían ser, sin problemas, un par de tipos con problemas mentales y sin un objetivo en la vida, pero ellos sabían que no era así. Todo lo que hacían, era por pasatiempo y eran buenos en ello.

A Saitama le había tomado tres años perfeccionar sus habilidades y Dogman lo acompañó siempre desde su primera reunión.

Actualmente el calvo podía presumir de ser un integrante más de "Good Night", el pequeño bar subterráneo de Ciudad Z.

…

Tiger estaba preocupado, no entendía que había pasado con Genos, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Miró alrededor buscando al rubio, pero no había rastro de él. Se moriría si algo le había pasado.

Genos era la persona más importante de su vida, aunque siempre era reacio a dejarse amar o a solo ser querido. Su hermano y maestro también eran importantes, pero no se igualaban a Genos.

Él es único.

…

Genos despertó de su sueño cuando la imagen del bastardo inundó su mente. Un grito resonó por la habitación y de inmediato se esfumó. La impresión golpeó a Genos y se desvaneció lentamente mientras trataba de registrar el lugar en donde estaba.

Estaba oscuro y hacia frió, sentía la humedad a su alrededor y el persistente aroma de canela y naranja. Se sentó en la mullida cama y estuvo atento, no se escuchaba ningún sonido.

Dudó en ponerse de pie. No tenía ni idea de como había llegado ahí y mucho menos como salir, sus opciones eran escasas y la decisión que tomara lo afectaría, de buena o mala manera.

…

Era Navidad y él, otro bastardo incompetente más. Se ajustó la chamarra y siguió avanzando a pesar de la nieve acumulada en el camino, sus botas resonaban con cada paso y se empapaban de agua. Molesto, sacudió un pie cuando golpeó sin querer una alcantarilla levantada y continuó, pero un choque contra él lo detuvo.

Era otra persona, un muchacho tal vez; justo estaba por preguntar si se encontraba bien cuando gritó. Le cubrió la boca y este se desmayó. No supo que hacer. ¿Dejarlo ahí a su suerte? ¿Esperar que alguien viniera? ¿Estaba sólo? ¿Llevarlo a algún lugar? ¿Llevarlo con él?

¿Que opciones tenía? Ninguna muy viable, algunas correctas pero inciertas. Dudó pero, finalmente, lo llevo consigo.

…

Algunos lo llamaban Charlie otros Dogman. Él sabía que ninguno de esos era su nombre, pero que más daba. Los nombres daban poder. Poder a otras personas sobre ti, y él no quería eso. No, definitivamente no.

Dogman dio un bufido molesto cuando encontró las botas de King tiradas en la entrada llenas de nieve. Lo mandaría al carajo si volvía hacerlo, ya se lo había repetido miles de veces pero el grandulón no entendía. Tal vez lo llevaría a "Good Night" como advertencia. O probablemente le escondería uno de sus aburridos video juegos en el patio; eso sería más divertido.

Sonrió mientras cruzaba la sala, donde King jugaba mirando la pantalla y entró a la pequeña cocineta. Arrugó la nariz cuando un olor de aceite aromatizado y menta, le llenaron las fosas nasales. Volvió a captar el aroma y caminó hacia los cuartos dobles.

Un ruido lo distrajo pero no se detuvo, sabía que era King (El rubio se había levantado y era) quien lo seguía de cerca. Otro ruido que venía dentro de la habitación le llamó la atención e intentó entrar.

—¿No deberías de estar cenando Charlie? —lo interrumpió King.

Miró molesto a King por entrometerse y lo empujó. Al mismo tiempo y sin querer, golpeó la estúpida planta de King, que estaba frente a su puerta. Por poco la patea también, pero se detuvo cuando lo empujó de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió y los tres individuos en el lugar se sorprendieron. Genos dejó escapar un grito y se desmayó de nuevo, su cuerpo dio un fuerte golpe contra el piso de madera y un suspiro flojo salió de King, por último una risa medianamente macabra salió de Dogman.

Ese video juego terminaría en el río cercano, eso seguro.

…

El calor de la taza de chocolate, la frazada sobre sus hombros y el mando del video juego era todo lo que sentía real, no sabía si debía de sentirse bien alrededor de dos extraños demasiado locos hasta para él o si debía dejarlo pasar. Miró atento la pantalla y dejó escapar una risita cuando King volvió a perder su cita del juego contra su personaje. Charlie se puso de pie y regresó con un tazón lleno de bolitas de queso. ¡Dios! No sabía si estar agradecido o incómodo por ello, pero que más daba, Genos amaba las bolitas de queso tanto como las papas fritas.

Sonrió feliz mientras la pequeña bolita de harina se deshacía en su boca y el sabor de queso empañaba sus pupilas de gusto, Charlie le dio un vaso lleno de soda y le sonrió. Viviría con ellos si algún día decía irse de casa del doctor.

Genos estaba feliz de solo haber imaginado todo, siempre se ponía paranoico como la Navidad y ese año no había sido la excepción. Lamento haber salido de casa y no estar con el Doctor, pero eso podía resolverlo después.

Miró al hombre rubio fornido a su lado y se le hizo gracioso el hecho de haberlo confundido con el maldito bastardo… Y temió por un momento. Tenía el presentimiento de que en algún momento lo volvería a ver o a encontrar y sabía que lo odiaria… odiaria desde lo más profundo de su corazón y cobraría todo lo que le debía. Pediría una vida a cambio de las de sus padres y de la suya.

Su mirada se ensombrecio pero volvió a sonreír. Todo había sido su estrés y miedo. Por eso odiaba Diciembre y sus estúpidas festividades.

…

King podía ser un hombre valiente cuando se lo proponía, algo no muy habitual. Generalmente era Charlie quien era valiente, no él. Él solo era un jugador experto en _eroges(2)_ y un fan fatídico de la comida de "Good Night", odiaba el lugar pero no su menú.

Y cuando a King le pasaban cosas como haberse topado con un chico en la calle, que este mismo chico se desmayara y tuviera que llevarlo a su casa; no eran muy agradable, sobre todo por que nunca había pasado.

Su suspiro flojo se disipó cuando la voz de Charlie lleno la habitación.

—Sabes que esto es lo más extraño que te ha pasado ¿cierto? — King solo atinó a asentir — Bueno… ¿y qué hacemos con él? ¿Darle una manta, una taza de chocolate caliente y después dejarlo dormir tranquilamente en tu cuarto?

King no supo si era una buena idea, pero río sin pesar cuando vio la mueca aburrida y fastidiada de Charlie.

—Vamos amigo, no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

King regresó a la sala y retomó su juego pausado. Sabía que Dogman haría el trabajo sucio, lo que no sabia es que mañana "Puri Puri Girls" estaría flotando en el río o bien, hundido en lo más profundo de la laguna cercana.

…

Viernes; y Tiger no sabía nada de Genos.

Pateó una alcantarilla levantada y chocó contra un gran abrigo, miró al frente y comprobó que alguien usaba la enorme prenda. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Genos debajo de la capucha, estaba bien y a salvo.

No se veía lastimado o herido, al contrario sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor rosa y el vapor escapaba de sus labios, al parecer el abrigo hacia un buen trabajo pues el rubio estaba caliente y no temblaba. Tiger estaba feliz y alegré, no podía creer que su muchacho dorado estaba bien. Agradeció mentalmente a todos los cielos que estuviera bien.

Lo abrazó y no lo soltó hasta que Genos lo pellizcó en el hombro muy fuerte. Aun así era feliz, no era un sueño.

:::::::

Notas Finales:

(1) De ahora en adelante colocare el título al inicio del capítulo y justo después de todo mi rollo mareador con el que comienzo, aclaro por si tenían dudas de eso :3

(2) eroges: video juegos de citas que encantan a los nipones, mismos que disfruta nuestro amigo King :D

Notas de esta Autora:

¿A que les encanto mi King? ¿Verdad que si? (risitas) Creo que no pude evitar colocarlos en mi fic, tanto a King como a Dogman, me parecen personajes misteriosos y que tienen mucho potencial pero que no soy muy ocupados, supongo que ONE tiene n maravilloso plan para ambos XD

Y como último les dejo unos spoilers, que yo llamo "Aclaraciones": por si tenían dudas y por si no lo había aclarado (que seguramente es así, pero mhe!).

1: ¿Cómo pierde su cabello Saitama? O ¿Tenía cabello? Saitama es calvo desde un inicio, en mi fic él no pierde el cabello, solo es calvo y ya.

2: ¿Hay héroes? No, no hay súper héroes. Es un AU y aunque sigo utilizando la división de ciudades no quiere decir que habrá héroes.

3: ¿Morirá algún personaje? Probablemente…

Creo que esas son los puntos principales que olvide mencionar, ¿Porque lo hago con preguntas? ¡Ni yo tengo idea! Jajajaja ok ya.

¿Más dudas? ¿RWs?


	4. Good Night

_Creo que les alegrara saber que ya tengo días fijos para actualizar! De ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán los días miércoles y/o jueves :3 cada semana (pero por si cualquier cosa aviso que puede ser ocasional que publique cada dos semanas)._

 _Además de que… ¡Adivinen! Bueno mejor no… yo les digo. ¡Saitama volvió!_

 _Bueno… ya las dejo para que lean a gusto. Gracias por leer._

 _:::::::_

 **Good Night**

Justo como cada ocasión en que Genos desaparecía y el doctor no sabía dónde estaba, la preocupación y el temor se marcaban en las facciones del anciano. Y como cada una de esas veces, solo pudo agradecer que el chico volviera sano y salvo a casa.

Aun con su preocupación y su alivio mezclados, no pudo evitar reprender una vez más a Genos, porque se preocupaba por él y no podía negársele ese derecho.

...

El año nuevo(1) llegó como la ventisca de nieve que corría por las calles solitarias de Ciudad Z y cuando Genos estuvo de nuevo frente a la puerta doble de madera supo lo que tenía que hacer: empujarla y dejar que pasará lo que tenía que pasar.

Se armó del mismo valor que utilizó en sus inicios en la Casa Dorada y empujó. La luz amarilla lo recibió junto con un montón de murmullos felices y el tintineo de vasos chocando entre ellos.

Se detuvo frente un espectáculo que por más increíble que fuera, no lo esperaba en ese lugar.

Un puñado de gente estaba dispersado por todo el espacio que ocupaba el salón, así como los que estaban sentados cerca de la barra del bar. El olor de comida recién hecha y el alcohol era embriagador e invitaba a disfrutar del lugar. Respiró satisfecho cuando pudo encontrar un lugar en la barra y una chica alta se le acercó.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?

Genos despegó su mirada de las botellas que descansaban sobre la barra trasera y miró confundido a la ¿mesera?

—¿Disculpa?

Genos casi se muerde la lengua cuando escucho su propia voz tan estúpida y confundida.

—Pregunté… ¿qué vas a tomar?

Y esa ocasión Genos estuvo seguro de que la mesera era un travestí o una mujer muy delgada No lo encontró necesario saber, así que asumió lo primero.

—Un Cape Code(2), está bien.

El bartender travestido asintió y desde su lugar formó (3) el cóctel; llenó el vaso de hielo, agregó el jugo de arándano y el jarabe natural, colocó el vodka y terminó de llenar el espacio con agua mineral. Lo decoró rápidamente y se lo entregó a Genos.

Había sido demasiado rápido, ni los bármanes de la Casa Dorada eran tan rápidos.

—¿Necesitas algo más? — Le preguntó el bartender y él asintió.

—Solo la carta por ahora.

El chico travestido asintió y el entregó un pedazo de papel desgastado, las letras eran legibles y por ambos lados estaba lleno de platillos rápidos complejos. Al final pidió una hamburguesa Punch(4), la carta decía que era la especialidad y él esperaba que no lo decepcionara.

Satisfecho con el servicio que se le dio y la deliciosa comida, se aventuró a la excéntrica pista de baile que tenía una forma de octágono, donde solo unas cuantas parejas bailaban juntas; el resto de asistentes se arremolinaban mientras hacían movimientos cadenciosos y divertidos.

La única cosa que no pudo pasar inadvertida para Genos, fue el DJ tras el equipo de música, era el mismo tipo de cabello rosado y alborotado con quien se había topado cuando seguía al calvo, y con ello preguntas llegaron a su cabeza: ¿Será acaso que el calvo estaba ahí? No, no lo creía o al menos no lo había divisado en toda su estancia cerca del bar o en la pista de baile. ¿Era un cliente frecuente? ¿O trabajaba ahí? ¿Lo volvería a ver?

Genos no estaba seguro, pero deseaba ver al tipo calvo con expresión aburrida de nuevo. No quería recurrir a tener que seguirlo de nuevo o ir a buscarlo a su departamento, además no sabía su nombre, nunca le había dicho.

…

El calor de un cuerpo a su lado, las sábanas enrolladas y el suave sonido de la respiración cerca de nuca hicieron que Genos estuviera totalmente consiente de donde estaba. Recordó como un sujeto se había acercado a él mientras bailaba, pronto movían sus caderas al mismo tiempo y se marcharon juntos después de que el desconocido pagará por los dos.

Llegaron al departamento del hombre y no se habían detenido a pensar en nada, solo tuvieron una intensa sesión de sexo y después de varios orgasmos, se habían dormido.

Genos se movió inquieto cuando una mano sujeto su cadera, tenía que irse. No tenía tiempo para el tipo, vería a Bang y a Charanko para almorzar y seguramente ya era tarde.

Sin dudar se levantó y tomó su ropa para vestirse.

…

Saitama agradeció a la cajera del mini súper y salió cargando la caja con las compras para el bar, además de su propia bolsa de plástico que se balanceaba despacio con sus productos gratis por el montón de cupones que tenía. Se preguntó si debería de pedir que le llevarán las compras a "Good Night". No, eso no sería adecuado, era parte de su trabajo y le pagaban por hacerlo.

Miró alrededor buscando a Dogman pero no lo encontró, siguió caminando al bar para dejar las cosas y regresar a su hogar, volvería en la tarde para alistarse.

No se detuvo cuando vio a Panic bajar las escaleras, tampoco lo hizo cuando un vaso fue arrojado hacia donde él estaba(5). Vio al chico menudo, asesinarlo con la mirada, pero le restó importancia y siguió su camino. Otro vaso se impactó cerca de si y varios siguieron el mismo camino, Saitama los esquivos todos sin soltar la caja.

—¡Carajo! ¡Sonic deja de romper los jodidos vasos!

Saitama se sorprendió de ver a Boros en el local, por lo general el extraño dueño siempre llegaba tarde o cuando estaban por abrir, lo miró bien y reconoció la ropa que traía el día anterior, seguramente se había dormido de nuevo en la oficina. Lo ignoró también. Entró en la cocina y dejó la caja. Aún podía escuchar como Boros le gritaba a Panic por los vasos, la cartera del moreno se vería afectada.

Regresó sobre sus pasos después de ordenar todo, Panic estaba molesto de nuevo y vio cómo se marcaban las venas de su sien más, Saitama se giró y se largó de ahí.

Probablemente más vasos morirían en la tarde.

…

Después de reunirse con Dogman y de dejar a King en casa, Saitama y su amigo se dirigieron al bar. Cuando ambos entraron un vaso pasó a su lado y se estrelló contra la puerta.

—¡Sonic!

El chico moreno hizo un gesto molesto y realizó una señal obscena hacia donde se encontraba la oficina, seguramente ahí estaba Boros. Saitama siguió e invitó a Charlie a pasar antes de que fuera a trabajar también. Ambos compartieron la comida y se separaron para la nueva noche de trabajo.

…

Con los platos saliendo rápidamente de la cocina y todo perfectamente ordenado, Saitama sonrió. Sabía que esta era otra noche que valía la pena disfrutar.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la madrugada y ninguna orden entró, se dispuso a limpiar. Tarareó la melodía de la canción que Boros había puesto en el bar para que todos bailarán, mientras lavaba cada uno de sus enseres.

Recordó vagamente como llego al bar. Primero su despido, su posterior encuentro con el drogadicto, su nueva amistad con Dogman, su entrenamiento como cocinero, sus duros y largos días dentro de una cocina; para al final llegar a donde estaba. Boros había insistido en que tenía que trabajar para él cuando supo quién preparaba la comida de un famoso restaurante del joven inversionista Rider.

Sin poder negarse, después de ser acosado por medio año y con al menos una insinuación incluida en cada ocasión, Saitama aceptó trabajar para el extravagante hombre.

No sabía que esperar cuando Boros lo había llevado por primera vez a "Good Night", pero lo que encontró no había sido lo que esperaba. El lugar estaba en pésimas condiciones y casi se caía en pedazos. Olía mal y el polvo se acumulaba en muchas esquinas.

Lo único que pudo haberlo sorprendido fue que el joven que trabajaba en la cocina en ese momento que lo asesinaba con la mirada. Pero hasta eso fue irrelevante cuando vio la cocina en tan malas condiciones como el bar.

Suspiró. Esa decisión pudo haber sido un error, pero el tiempo demostró que no lo fue.

Después del desastre de presentación, Saitama se había dispuesto a limpiar esquina por esquina del lugar. Charlie lo había ayudado, con la promesa de salir a pasear todos los lunes.

Boros había hecho que los demás empleados ayudarán y en poco tiempo, el lugar estaba como nuevo. El pelirosa lo había felicitado y Saitama estaba alegre de tener un lugar en el cual encajar. Además la cocina era solo de él.

Panic o como fuera que se llamaba el chico que había perdido su trabajo como cocinero y que ahora era otro bartender, lo odió y así de la nada, los vasos empezaron a estrellarse cerca de él.

…

Genos vagó por Ciudad Z después de almorzar y pasar la tarde con Bang y su pupilo. Siguió pateando una lata vacía que había encontrado un par de calles atrás mientras pensaba en que iba a ser de sí. 

Era joven y podría elegir lo que él quisiera, seguramente podía pedirle apoyo al doctor para ir a Universidad y este aceptaría sin dudar y con la confianza del mundo puesta sobre sus hombros, pero con eso estaba el temor de fallarle. 

Otra opción era volverse aprendiz de Bang y en un futuro ser un gran maestro de las artes marciales. No. Eso tampoco. 

Podía volver a la Casa Dorada… 

No, esa no era una opción. 

Pateó la lata tratando de alejar molestia que se había acumulado en él. El amplio arco que dibujó la lata distrajo a Genos, mientras veía como volaba peligrosamente cerca de otra persona que caminaba en la calle a esa hora de la noche. 

—¡Hey, chico! Deberías de tener cuidado con esa lata. 

Genos vio como el aburrido calvo que lo había ayudado después de la golpiza que Asura le había propinado, esquivaba la lata con un movimiento de su cuerpo, el pequeño recipiente chocó contra la cortina de un local y rebotó en el piso con un rítmico tintineo mientras Genos observaba al tipo. 

Era raro extrañar a una persona, o al menos lo era para Genos, pero cuando vio al calvo supo cuánto había anhelado esa sensación tan familiar y adecuada. Se acercó para ver mejor al hombre y con un poco de dudas, pero sin arrepentimiento, lo besó.

:::::::

 _Notas:_

 _Recordemos que anteriormente estaba hablando sobre la época navideña y ahora ya estamos en Año Nuevo (En la historia, claro está XD)_

 _¡Otro coctel! Y este ya lo describí en la trama._

 _Me cito: …_ _El bartender asintió y desde su lugar_ _ **formó**_ _… Ok, hay tres formas de hacer un coctel: 1) Formado: todos los ingredientes en el vaso, 2)Shaker: todos los ingredientes en el shaker y puede agitarse o no, y 3)Blender: todos los ingredientes licuados. Soy estudiante de Gastronomía y debo de admitir que ha valido la pena (insertar emoticón malvado)._

 _Jajaja, me acusó gracia mi gran "idea" para el nombre de la hamburguesa y con esto también les puedo decir que pienso hacer el menú entero para que puedan verlo (Colocare un link después para la imagen del menú)_

 _Bueno… Creo que esto no necesita mucha explicación, solo que Sonic no es ningún tipo de ninja y necesitaba que arrojarle a Saitama, así que dije: "¡Demonios! Encontré la nueva arma de Panic", y así fue como esto sucedió._

 _Notas finales de la loca autora:_

 _Ok, creo que eso es todo y ahora solo las gracias las personas que agregaron a favoritos y dejaron rw. Gracias a: pixiedream2, R4venSciss, Kumikoson4 (por sus rw del capítulo 2), Youko Saiyo, Kumikoson4 y a BloomyLee, por sus rw del capitulo3 :3._

 _Gracias a: Kumikoson4, Youko Saiyo y a pixiedream2 por agregar a favoritos, y a: BloomyLee, Kumikoson4, Youko Saiyo y a pixiedream2, quienes ahora siguen esta hermosa historia._

 _Gracias y saludos._

 _PD: A que aman a mi Boros, ¿verdad?..._


	5. Un pequeño montón de chocolate

_Carol of the Bells_

 _Resumen: Hacia frío fuera y dentro, todo el tiempo era lo mismo pero algo tenía que cambiar. SaiGen, temática homosexual. AU._

 _Disclaimer: definitivamente OPM no me pertenece y es ONE quien creo la historia y Murata quien la ilustra :3_

 _Advertencias: temática homosexual durante el relato, si no te gusta no sé qué haces aquí, probablemente algo OCC._

 _Gracias a quienes leen esto :3 y a mi beta en esta maravillosa historia: Enigmatek_

 _Notas de la Autora: Disculpen la tardanza del capítulo pero la semana pasada fue complicada para mi con una eminente exposición de una región italiana y con un profesor molesto XD pero bueno… en compensación tengo una sorpresa (No esperen compensación cada que me retraso) y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil como "Xtravaganza", un OS de OPM con mi versión de Evil! Saitama :3_

 _¡Bueno, ya! Vamos a leer_

 _._

 **:::::::**

 **Un pequeño montón de chocolate.**

Todo había sido una sorpresa. Saitama solo pudo empujar al chico que lo había besado y Genos dio un traspié y cayó. 

Ambos se miraron desde sus posiciones y sin estar seguros de encontrar lo que buscaban en la mirada del otro, se apartaron. Saitama retomó el camino hacia su hogar. No entendía que sucedía con aquel chico, pero lo dejó pasar. Era demasiado extraño. 

—¡Espera! 

Saitama se giró para ver al rubio. 

—No sé quién eres, pero te agradezco que me ayudarás la otra vez. Creo que llegué a buenas manos y quería volverte a ver, pero no quería parecer un acosador yendo a tu casa, así que fui a… 

—¡Ah! ¡Detente! Si tienes algo que decir resúmelo en veinte palabras o menos. 

Una vena se resaltó en la cabeza calva y su voz cargada de molestia y fastidio, dejaron en claro que Genos solo tenía que ir al grano sobre el asunto. 

—Solo quiero saber tu nombre. 

—Saitama. 

Genos asintió y lo dejo ir. Estaba feliz a pesar del rechazo, había tenido dos acercamientos con el calvo de expresión aburrida y ahora al menos sabía su nombre. 

… 

Dos días después del encuentro entre Genos y Saitama, el rubio había estado rondando la zona por donde vivía el calvo. Sabía que la mayor parte de esa zona de la ciudad estaba abandonada o en ruinas, también sabía que los delincuentes se dedicaban a reunirse por esos lugares, pero no le importó. Conocía al menos la mitad de esa zona como la palma de su mano, había hecho distintos caminos hacia la Casa Dorada cuando trabajaba ahí, así que no le era indiferente la zona. 

Miró desde su lugar en la azotea de un edificio alto, el edificio en el que vivía Saitama y sonrió cuando lo vio salir por el balcón con una regadera pequeña en forma de elefante verde, mientras seguramente regaba una planta, que no veía. 

Deslizó su mirada hacia un par de sujetos que andaban cerca y los reconoció como King y Charlie, los tipos que lo habían secuestrado de una forma muy divertida. Sin darse cuenta en que momento, Charlie había captado su presencia y le miraba fijamente. Genos retrocedió y regresó sobre sus pasos para desaparecer de ahí. Algo le decía que no era bueno ser encontrado por Charlie. 

El primer sábado de febrero Genos se encontró así mismo bailando de nuevo en "Good Night", esperando tener suerte en ver a Saitama aunque fuera un momento. 

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que lo había besado y del inicio de su acoso hacia el calvo, pasaba casi todo el día viéndolo desde algún punto alto u oculto entre callejones y botes de basura para seguirlo, y todo eso había rendido frutos. 

Primero: sabía que Saitama trabajaba en "Good Night". 

Segundo: el barman del sitio, trataba a Saitama como su enemigo, aunque él lo ignoraba. 

Tercero: al parecer el buzo azul era su ropa favorita para todo. 

Cuarto: cocinaba como diez mil ángeles y más. 

Quinto: Él era un maldito acosador… 

Sexto: muchas personas estaban interesadas en Saitama, pero él en ellas, no. El primero de la lista era Boros, el estúpido DJ, después estaba Panic o Sonic, como se llamará el bastardo, y por último, aunque dudaba de ello, estaba Charlie. 

Había muchas cosas más, pero eso se repetía demasiado. 

Después de pasar un largo rato en la pista y de encontrar a alguien con quien bailar, Genos se retiró a su lugar acostumbrado en la barra. Vio al barman que parecía mujer y lo perforó con la vista. Sonic traía un vaso en la mano y sonreía divertido pero cuando notó la mirada del cliente rubio se detuvo. Sabía que últimamente el rubio estaba mucho en el bar y casi siempre se iba tarde, casi como si esperara algo que no sucedía. Odió su mirada y él le regresó una igual. 

Genos no se sorprendió cuando Sonic también lo fulminó con la vista, pero lo ignoró. 

—Una Beer Green (1), barman. 

Sonic asintió cuando otro cliente lo llamó y se alejó. 

Eran al menos las tres de la mañana y Genos seguía en el bar. Sonic lo veía desde el otro lado de la barra y seguramente Boros también lo hacía. 

No tenía sentido que siguiera ahí, pero sabía que si esperaba el tiempo suficiente podría ver a Saitama. 

Solo quería saber exactamente en qué parte del bar laboraba, odiaba saber que Saitama estuviera ahí, pero que ignorara dónde. 

Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho, Saitama salió desde una puerta detrás de la barra, sabía que por aquella puerta salía la comida y con ello, que la cocina estaba ahí. Lo que lo sorprendió fue saber que el que preparaba todo en el bar era Saitama. 

Algo le decía que tener regresiones de cosas buenas en su vida cada que probaba algo del menú no era normal, pero siempre ignoró ese estúpido presentimiento. Casi se golpeaba la cabeza en la barra por idiota. 

No perdió de vista a Saitama mientras se despedía de Boros e ignoraba a Sonic, quien le gritaba algo, y justo cuando estaba por salir, vio como un vaso se estrelló contra el marco de la puerta. Boros gritó reclamándole a Sonic y este hizo un bufido molesto, Saitama se fue y él no dudo en seguirlo. 

La mañana de ese día, Genos estaba listo para ver a Saitama en su departamento, quería volverse su aprendiz. 

Después de descubrir que Saitama era el responsable de tan deliciosa comida, había deseado aprender de él y ahora tenía una resolución de vida. O algo parecido. 

Con ayuda de su obsesión, había tenido el valor para pararse frente a la puerta y pedirle a Saitama que fuera su maestro y tal vez algo más. Quería a Saitama para él. 

Tocó el timbre y esperó. La puerta se abrió y nuevamente no dudó en hacer lo que deseaba. 

Besar a su maestro no era una muy buena idea, pero a quien le importaba mientras pudiera disfrutar de los suaves y cálidos labios de Saitama. 

Y tenía una séptima cosa importante que agregar a su lista: Saitama besaba muy bien. 

Miró a su alrededor esperando en la sala de Saitama y a que regresará de la cocina. Miró la televisión y vio al famoso actor de novelas y películas que hablaba sobre su nueva producción. Casi se ríe cuando recordó que ya lo había visto en otro lugar, antes de que fuera famoso. La Casa Dorada tenía a personajes importantes entre sus empleados al parecer, así como entre sus clientes pero eso no era de sorprender. Él conocía a unos cuantos de ellos y el más importante era ni más ni menos que su acosador personal: el joven Rider, como muchos lo llaman. 

Saitama regresó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Traía consigo un par de platos con un pequeño postre de chocolate con una espesa salsa de frutos rojos y un montón de helado de vainilla (2). 

Genos recibió uno agradecido y justo cuando lo partió, el chocolate líquido que tenía dentro se regó por toda la superficie de su plato. Trató de juntarlo y falló. Deprisa devoró el postre y sonreía con cada bocado. 

¡Maldición! Era como tener un coro entero de ángeles en su boca cantando y bailando alegres. Era casi tan bueno como un orgasmo. Era parecido al temblor que corría por su espalda cada que un amante lo besaba detrás de la oreja mientras lo masturbaba. 

Saitama vio confundido y un poco divertido al chico rubio, que lo había besado de forma inesperada dos veces, mientras comía rápidamente el postre de chocolate. 

No entendía porque el chico quería ser su estudiante o aprendiz, lo que fuera. Era raro y extraño, después de ser acosado un tiempo. Charlie le había advertido pero no esperaba que fuera cierto. 

Siguió viendo aburrido al chico que parecía a punto de llorar cuando su plato se encontró vacío. 

Después lo observó fijamente cuando ambas miradas hicieron contacto y no perdió de vista los orbes dorados y brillantes del chico. Había determinación o algo parecido en ellas. 

Suspiro derrotado y asintió. 

—Bien, serás mi estudiante. 

Las palabras de Saitama, rebotaron en la cabeza de Genos y sonrió, esto sería increíble. 

—No sé si deba pedirle que deje de seguirme a todos lados Dogman, ¿tú qué crees? 

Charlie vio a Saitama y levantó los hombros sin darle una respuesta, solo una muda pregunta. 

—No, no es eso Charlie. Más bien parece que no quiere pasar un día sin mí y eso empieza a molestarme. 

Un asentimiento fue todo lo que recibió Saitama. 

—Bueno espero que se detenga o no sabré que hacer. 

Saitama suspiró frustrado mientras su amigo agitaba la cola falsa de perro que traía ese día. Escuchó los pasos de Genos que trataba de esconderse en cada lugar posible. 

Todo el camino hasta "Good Night" había sido así desde hace un tiempo y desde que Saitama había aceptado a Genos como su estudiante estaba empeorando. Parecía que al chico no le importaba ser descubierto, casi lo hacía adrede o bien no se daba cuenta de lo ruidoso que era. 

Saitama miró las hojas esparcidas sobre su mesa de trabajo y decidió que era tiempo de volver a cambiar el menú, hace ya dos meses que mantenía uno y un cambio era bueno. 

Mientras escogía y detallaba platillos, escuchó como algunos vasos se estrellaban. Nada nuevo, pero inquietantemente temprano ya había tenido su ración de vasos por parte de Panic y ahora había más vasos rotos. Pero lo ignoró. 

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de imprevisto, fue cuando le tomó importancia. Sonic estaba parado en el marco sosteniendo la puerta y con la cara roja de enojo. Saitama estaba por ignorarlo de nuevo cuando: 

—¡Hey Saitama! Dile a tu maldito acosador que salga de aquí, aún no es hora de abrir y él ya está adentro. Saitama vio a Sonic y decidió que era mejor a ver que hacía Genos tan temprano en el bar, si lo empezaba a molestar en el trabajo sería mejor que se fuera y dejara de intentar ser su aprendiz, alumno o lo que fuera. 

No se sorprendió de ver al joven sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra, tampoco lo hizo cuando su rostro se iluminó al verlo. Al parecer el chico tenía una pequeña obsesión con él. Una obsesión que lo había vuelto en un acosador las veinticuatro horas del día. Saitama suspiró.

:::::::

 _Notas:_

 _(1) Beer Green: un cóctel más! Ok, este está hecho con una cerveza rubia o clara y una onza de curaçao azul (un tipo de licor de naranja)._ __

_(2) La descripción del postre es de un postre francés, que prácticamente es un montón de chocolate en forma de volcán y que está acompañado de helado y una salsa de frutos rojos (fresa, frambuesa y zarzamora). Es realmente muy delicioso y aunque lo he probado muy poco, lo adoro. Se llama Coulant o también es conocido como Bonne Nuit._

 _Notas Finales:_

 _Nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso pero era inevitable, sumando que me enferme también (Odio que me inyecten TTwTT) pero ya estoy mejorando :D_

 _Y bueno… Gracias por los bellos RW de apoyo y aliento, así como los que tienen comentarios acerca de que le pareció el capítulo. Recuerden que todos son bien recibidos y se contestan, en ocasiones tarde pero se contestan :D_

 _¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo que viene con sorpresas y momentos inesperados!_


	6. Fan

_Carol of the Bells Cap 6_

 _Notas de Autora: Definitivamente sé que no tengo excusa para mi retraso de tres semanas, pero estoy segura que sabrán comprenderme. Les cuento mi triste historia: Hace ya casi tres semanas, mi mamá me dijo un viernes después de que llegara de la escuela, que mi tío había muerto. Debo de confesar que no me lo creía y no lo asimile. El sábado mi mamá, mi abuelita y mis tíos fueron a la casa de mi tío para el velorio y el entierro, que se realizó hasta el día domingo. Después, el martes de la semana pasada, mi familia y yo tuvimos que ir hasta donde vivía mi tío y estar presentes para el novenario y la colocación de la cruz. Fue muy triste (En realidad no se ni colocarlo en palabras) para mi darme cuenta de que mi adorado tío ya no está con nosotros._

 _Mi tía me dijo que éramos su orgullo (mi hermano y yo) y recién lo asimile._

 _Disculpen que mi situación afectara la historia, pero así fue y de hecho sigo algo sensible, así que una disculpa._

 _Gracias a mi beta Enigmatek por ayudarme con la revisión del capítulo._

 _Y dejando mi perorata, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :3_

:::::::

 **Fan**

Saitama no entendía que sucedía con Genos, el chico se dedicaba a seguirlo todo el tiempo y siempre respondía con un "Si, maestro", cada que le pedía hiciera algo. Le había sacado provecho por supuesto, pero no sabía si todo ese espectáculo valía la pena.

Desde su lugar vio como Genos limpiaba afanado los enseres que habían ocupado temprano para esa noche, parecía muy concentrado. Saitama no creyó que un: "Es importante", lo pusiera así, pero que más daba.

Genos lo ayudaba en el bar y en algún momento el rubio consiguió vivir con él, cuando una tarde se apareció enfrente de la puerta de su departamento, con una gran mochila en la espalda, llena con sus pertenencias. Eso había sido muy extraño, pero le restó importancia cuando Genos le dijo que él pagaría el alquiler.

Boros también le había restado importancia cuando se dio cuenta de que Saitama tenía un nuevo ayudante, que por cierto era gratis. Sonic fue tal vez el único que tuvo una reacción agresiva sobre el asunto y ya en varias ocasiones le había arrojado vasos al rostro del rubio. Ninguno se había lastimado por suerte.

Y un día de buenas a primeras, Genos desapareció.

Parecía que la tierra se lo había comido y no había dejado ni un pequeño rastro de él. Saitama no supo si preocuparse, solo pudo esperar a que el chico estuviera bien.

…

Cuando Genos despertó, se encontró en un lugar vacío y desolado, lo conocía muy bien. Intentó levantarse, pero la cadena que sujetaba su mano izquierda lo detuvo. Resignado espero a que Mumen se hiciera presente.

Al parecer el muy maldito lo había secuestrado de nuevo y esta ocasión había llevado muy lejos su jueguito del "Gato y el Ratón". Genos miró la habitación en la que se encontraba y supuso que estaba en la ala este de la mansión del joven empresario. Las paredes estaban decoradas con grandes tapices para mantener el calor y los pocos muebles del lugar mostraban que Mumen estaba molesto con Genos. Lo único bueno de la situación era que podría vivir cómodamente por unos días, hasta que logrará salir del agujero en el que estaba, sin embargo Genos no estaba preparado para lo que sucedería.

…

Mumen Rider desde pequeño supo que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas y a tener siempre lo que quería. Sus padres se habían encargado de darle siempre lo mejor, esperando lo mejor y, sencillamente, así habían sido las cosas desde que podía recordar.

No existían límites para el joven empresario y heredero de la gran cadena de hoteles y restaurantes del mundo.

La vida solo le confirmó lo que ya sabía y le mostró cuanto podía tener entre sus manos. Pero todo cambió cuando en su camino se encontró con Genos, el rubio que se vendía al mejor postor de la noche. Había sido impactante conocerlo y caer bajo el encanto de sus hermosas orbes doradas, ser provocado y engatusado con sus palabras y sugerentes movimientos, y al final, ser abandonado y dejado de lado cuando Genos se aburrió.

Él debió haberlo esperado, pero desconocía cuándo llegaría ese límite que Genos imponía por cuenta propia. Todos se lo habían advertido, desde viejos amigos hasta anteriores amantes de Genos que se habían cruzado en su camino. Pero, por supuesto, él los había eliminado como simples basuras que manchaban sus zapatos.

El orgullo de Mumen había sido machacado, así como todo lo que creía y formaba parte de él. Se sentía como un maldito perdedor sin Genos a su lado, y eso era en ese momento.

Harto de tener que seguir al rubio a donde fuera y de tener a alguien espiando su rutina las veinticuatro horas del día, decidió que si Genos no iba a él por su propio pie, él tendría que arrastrarlo de ser necesario y así lo hizo en diferentes ocasiones, pero Genos siempre conseguía escaparse de una u otra forma.

El joven Rider se había rendido cuando Genos lo rechazó por última vez en La Casa Dorada y cuando estaba decidido a abandonar a su ex-amante, descubre que Genos estaba interesado en un tipo cualquiera. Un maldito calvo. Un pobre diablo que trabajaba en un bar para vivir.

…

Cuando por fin se abrió la puerta del lugar donde estaba, Genos vio a Rider recargado en el marco y con una sonrisa de suficiencia y altanería, supo que el pobre empresario nunca cambiaría; seguiría siendo el mismo narcisista de siempre.

— ¿Y bien Mumen? ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? No creo que nada de lo que hagas sea nuevo.

—Nada Genos, no pienso hacer nada contigo.

Genos se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, la lengua de Mumen siempre tenía mucho que contar y seguramente esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Vivirás aquí conmigo y serás mi acompañante, solo eso, y no tengo que decirte que siempre estarás vigilado por mi o alguno de mis lacayos—. Genos bufó — Sé que no dudas de mis palabras ¿o sí?

Genos no dijo nada, miró a Mumen y se volvió a acostar en la cama. Estaba harto del idiota cuatro ojos que lo seguía a todas partes.

Había sido un magnífico amante pero cuando su cerebro de pájaro dejaba de funcionar adecuadamente, lo arruinaba todo.

Ambos dejaron las palabras y cuando Mumen se acercó, Genos dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera. El cuatro ojos conocía el pasado de Genos y aun así lo lastimaba, por esa razón Genos lo odiaba y quería estar lejos de él.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias cuando Mumen asaltó el cuerpo de Genos y tampoco lo fueron cuando se fue sin voltear a ver al rubio, que le pedía ayuda con la mirada.

Estaba dañado y más de lo que creía, no era adecuado para su maestro. No era adecuado para Saitama, pero algo en el reverberó cuando recordó que Saitama nunca lo había lastimado, ni alejado. Sabía que el calvo le era indiferente pero nunca había tratado de alejarlo y eso, era suficiente.

…

Genos no regresó después de una semana ni a la segunda, pero cuando el mes terminó sin respuesta del joven, todos se preocuparon. El doctor Kuseno lo había estado buscando desde la segunda semana, pues el rubio le había prometido que ya no desaparecería de esa forma y siempre trataría de comunicarse con él. Charlie y King habían visto demasiado al chico y sabían que tendría una buena razón para desaparecer, pero no esperaban que fuera tanto tiempo y para cuando Dogman les había dicho que no encontraba rastro del rubio en ningún lado, todos pusieron las manos a la obra. Saitama, Charlie y King, lo buscaban y de vez en cuando Boros hacia su aportación preguntando aquí y allá, pero sin obtener grandes resultados.

…

Genos sabía que había estado en mejores situaciones con hombres más peligrosos que Mumen, y que el cuatro ojos ya no era el chico ambicioso que alguna vez fue. Ahora era solo un estúpido movido por su narcisismo y egoísmo.

Inhaló profundo cuando los golpes cesaron y pudo dejar de presionar a sus pulmones para que soportarán el castigo; había tratado de escapar y ahora comprobaba que la advertencia de Mumen no había sido una broma. Escuchó atento los pasos que se alejaban y se relajó, probablemente Mumen volvería después para follarselo pero era lo de menos, tenía que conseguir una forma de escapar.

Se levantó despacio del suelo y rogó por no tener algún hueso roto, sintió su sangre correr por su espalda y supuso que se había abierto una de las primeras heridas, que el mismo empresario le había hecho. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente y comprobó que no se mareaba, estaba bien al parecer.

Con dificultad llegó a la cama y se sentó, tenía que haber otra forma de irse. La pregunta era ¿cuál? ¿Cuál era la forma de salir de ahí?

Y algo chascó en la mente de Genos. Un intercambio, eso lo solucionaría todo; solo necesitaba un tributo adecuado y ya sabía quién podría serlo. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Una extraña mueca lo invadió.

…

Estaba decidido, de ser necesario tendría que hacerlo. Cuando Mumen regreso no espero ver a Genos listo para ofrecerle otro chico a cambio de él mismo. Por lo que sabía de "Good Night", Sonic era otero empleado del bar y era el barista estrella.

Una peculiar persona, pero de exuberante belleza. Caderas grandes, cintura pequeña, labios rojizos y carnosos, orbes increíbles; Todo eso aderezado con un gran carácter, lleno de ferocidad e inteligencia.

Ese era el tipo de persona que le gustaban y no parecía mala idea aceptar el trato de Genos.

…

Y como desapareció, Genos regresó. Al parecer había estado en alguna parte de la ciudad C, al cuidado de un viejo amigo que se había animado demasiado y quería tenerlo más tiempo del debido.

Con el regreso de Genos, nunca notaron la desaparición de Sonic, hasta que fue tarde y no supieron de él.

Todo esto era muy sospechoso para Charlie, quien no le quitaba un ojo de encima a Genos mientras sonreía y reía de algo que le había dicho King. Bufó molesto ante el olor a sangre del joven pero lo dejó pasar.

Algo gordo estaba pasando y él pronto sabría sobre que trataba o dejaba de ser un perro policía.

…

Había sido egoísta, pero era él o el maldito idiota que estaba detrás de su maestro y su probable ligue y amante; así que Genos estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado.

Sonic ya no papaloteaba alrededor de _su_ Saitama y tampoco tendría que soportar sus miradas hostiles y odiosas, así como al bastardo de Mumen.

Debía de admitir que se había sorprendido cuando el empresario había aceptado su trato, aunque poco beneficioso para Rider, bastante bueno para Genos.

Sonrió satisfecho mientras Saitama le tendía un plato con una rebanada de pastel. Al parecer su nueva creación: un bizcocho de chocolate relleno de mermelada de chabacano con una crema de mantequilla y un glaseado de chocolate (1).

Era espectacular y realmente delicioso podía sentir en su boca como lentamente se deshacía la cobertura de chocolate y de pronto el dulce sabor de la mermelada que era sustituido con el ligero toque de ron que bañaba el suave bizcocho.

Sonrió alegre y sin pensarlo, besó a Saitama con atrevimiento. Su maestro no lo alejó pero tampoco respondió al beso. Era un poco decepcionante.

—Lo amo maestro.

Las palabras de Genos habían salido con soltura y sin dudas, era una confesión sincera pero absurda. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no conoces? Quiso preguntar Saitama, pero otro beso lo detuvo.

Esta ocasión Genos no se detuvo y con el valor necesario llevó las cosas más lejos.

Coló sus manos debajo de la camiseta que usaba Saitama y con pleno deleite paso una y otra vez sus dedos sobre la piel del abdomen y la espalda. Siguió apoderándose de los carnosos labios y cuando tuvo una sutil respuesta, puso el doble de esfuerzo en lograr llevar a Saitama con él hasta el punto sin retorno.

Saitama había olvidado lo que era sentirse sofocado, había pasado por mucho antes de volverse un profesional de la cocina y con ello, dejó de lado muchas cosas, como el deseo carnal y banal que provocaba un simple beso. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, besando a su estudiante o al chico que trataba de hacerlo caer en su juego. Y él estaba a punto de caer.

Saitama empujó a Genos sobre el taburete en el que estaba sentado y sujeto sus caderas con ambas manos para besarlo de nuevo. Esto era adictivo, justo como una droga. El sabor a chocolate y chabacano no podían competir contra el sabor natural de los labios de Genos, era como saborear el manjar jamás descrito; la suavidad, el sonido lento, los movimientos coordinados y todo…

:::::::

 _Notas Finales:_

 _(1)Otro postre :D en esta ocasión la descripción le pertenece a un Sacher Torte, un pastel austriaco y muy famoso. Único pastel creado para un perfil masculino, uno de los más representativos de la repostería Austriaca. Único pastel del mundo que tiene DOC (Denominación de Origen Controlada, una forma de controlar donde ser realiza o produce un producto y/o platillo. Este término pertenece a Europa únicamente)._

 _Notas Finales de la Autora: Disculpen que no tenga lemmon, pero no tenía inspiración, igual y para el próximo, lo incluyo (inserten carita sensual)._

 _Y con esto… OK…Bye…_

 _Saludos Caro Ji._


End file.
